jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Stelle deine Frage
__TOC__ Drittes grosses Schisma Meine Frage ist: gab es kein "drittes grosses Schisma" finde zumindest keinen Artikel. Zweitens wenn man einen artikel geschrieben hat muss man dies einem admin oder moderator melden? Gruss Darth Keks Darth Keks (Diskussion) 16:26, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Darth Keks, :also es gab soweit ich weiß kein drittes großes Schisma. Und wenn du einen Artikel geschrieben hast musst du das nicht einem Admin oder Jedi-Ritter melden. Einer von uns sieht sich das sowieso schon an und wird die Fehler (falls es welche gibt) ausradieren. Wichtig ist bei Artikeln nur: #Gib eine Quelle an! #Gib die Kategorien an! #Versuche den Artikel dem Standart der Jedipedia anzupassen (gute Rechtschreibung und den Artikel so gestalten das man ihn gebrauchen kann) :Viele Grüße. :-'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:37, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Doch, gab es. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich korrigieren muss Hekron aber um die Zeit nach Freedon Nadd's Tod um 4250 VSY gab es auf Coruscant einen Bürgerkrieg zwischen dem Jedi-Orden und Dunklen Jedi aus dem Vultar-System. Dies ging als Drittes Großes Schisma ein. Insgesamt fanden vier große Schismen statt. MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:45, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Fragen: Begriffe gesucht Hallo liebes Jedipedia-Team, nach einigem Kopfzerbrechen und viel Recherche konnte ich leider immer noch keine Hilfe bei meinen beiden Fragen finden. Um genau zu sein, suche ich zwei Begriffe: 1. Wie heißt diese Vorrichtung, in der sich Obi-Wan Kenobi in AotC während des Gesprächs mit Count Dooku auf Geonosis befindet? 2. Und was sind das für Fesseln, die GG in der vierten Folge "Krieger des Schattens" der vierten Staffel der TCW-Serie angelegt bekommen hat, nachdem er gegen die Gungans verloren hatte und gefangen genommen wurde? Das Prinzip mit den Energiekugeln ist mir klar, aber ich brauche dringend den richtigen Namen dafür. Ich bedanke mich zunächst herzlich für die Bearbeitung meines Beitrags. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! ;-) MLG Emily Ronderu (Diskussion) 20:58, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Abend, Emily. Mit Frage Nummer Zwei kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen, aber die Vorrichtung, in der Dooku Obi-Wan gefangen hält, ist ein sogenanntes "Geonosian Containment Field" – zu deutsch in etwa "Geonosianisches Eindämmungsfeld". Mit freundlichen Grüßen, JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 21:10, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ahsoka&Rex Ich hab mal gehört, dass Ahsoka und Rex nach der Order 66 zusammen sind, ich hab aber auch gehört, dass beide in TCW sterben.Gibt es Quellen, die eine der Sachen erklären? Liebe Grüße Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 23:51, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Das passiert auf jeden Fall nicht in der Serie. Das muss in einem Comic gewesen sein, aber ich glaube das nicht. Ahsoka wird im Exil weiterleben und, wer weiß, vielleicht taucht sie ja dann in Rebels wieder auf...--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:46, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke! Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 13:02, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::PS:Du hast vergessen zu unterschreiben :::Ach ja, sorry, das hol ich schnell nach. Und vergiss nicht auf die :.--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 18:43, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh ja, Danke. :::::Jetzt hast du deine Signatur auch vergessen. Datei:;-).gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 18:43, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::Rex stirbt in TCW und Ahsoka weiß man nicht.:)!Kevinsch! Raumschiffe Liebe Leute, ich würde gerne in Erfahrung bringen, wo bsp Venator Sternzerstoerer genügend Treibstoff unterbringen, um den Reaktor (wenn auch nur zeitweise) auf volllast betreiben zu können, und das bei zt tagelangen Einsätzen (das sind immerhin, wie ich gelesen habe, 40 000 t Pro Sekunde)... und außerdem werden, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, die Generatoren von Venatoren laut der Serienfolge Tödliche Falle mit Brennstaeben betrieben... Über eine baldige Antwort freue ich mich sehr Socki AT-AT-Transporter Wie heißt der Tranzporter eines AT-ATs im "Star Wars Emperie at war Spiel" Alter Jediorden (Diskussion) 18:09, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Soviel ich weiß, handelte es sich dabei um spezielle Landefähren, die Y-85-Titan-Landungsschiff‎e. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:43, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Die Regel der 2 Laut der Regel der 2 darf es unter den Sith nur einen Meister und einen Schüler gebe . Es ist unlogisch , dass es in TCW mehrere Sith gibt . Gibt es dafür eine Erklärung ? (Tris Korden (Diskussion) 13:22, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) : So weit ich weiß, hatte Dooku Schüler um seinen Meister zutöten. Später tötet Palpatine Maul und Savage, weil sie die Regel der 2 gebrochen haben. In The Force Unleashed muss Vader Galen auch töten, weil es gegen diese Regel verstößt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 14:00, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Maul denke ich ist nicht getötet worden. Und im TCW sind tatsächlich immer nur zwei Sith anzutreffen. Dooku und Palpatine sind diese, Ventress und Savage sind Sith-'Attentäter', das ist etwas anderes.--Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:48, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Der Meister von Palpatine war Darth Plagueis, dessen Meister wiederrum, Darth Tenebrous, vertrat die Ansicht, dass die Regel der 2 von Darth Bane in der Zwischenzeit ungültig sei, da die Sith mittlerweile viel mächtiger geworden waren. So hatte er selbst einen zweiten Schüler, der quasi als Reserve diente. Da Tenebrous auch der Meinung war, gab er diese Ansicht an seinen Schüler, Palpatine (oder Darth Sidious) weiter. So hatte er auch keinen Skrupel und er betrachtete mehrere Sith, wenn auch kurzzeitig, als gute Verbündete, da sie seine Ziele unterstützten und der Republik Chaos bescherten. Aus diesem Grund hat er nichts gegen die anderen Sith unternommen, nur später standen sie seinen Plänen im Wege und er hat sie, direkt oder indirekt, beseitigt. Er selbst unterrichtete Darth Maul, bevor er der Meister war, also war die Regel der 2 mittlerweile ungültig geworden. --Han Solo in Karbonit (Diskussion) 17:07, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Mara Jades Nachname Wie hieß Mara Jade Skywalker bevor sie heiratete mit Nachnamen oder hatte sie keinen ? (Tris Korden (Diskussion) 14:20, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) :Ich denke Jade ist der Nachname. Datei:;-).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:24, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Sie heißt mir Vornamen Mara und mit Nachnamen Jade. MfG Corran (Diskussion) 14:25, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Achso Klar . Doof . Naja trotzdem danke :D ::::Bitte vergiss nicht, bei einer Antwort immer : zu machen. Immer einer mahr als der Vorhergehende, Dadurch entstehen die gewünschten Abstände. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:20, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Macht-Potenzial auf Dathomir Habe schon wieder eine Frage : In Entführung nach Dathomir heißt es immer , dass auf Dathomir nur Frauen Macht - Potenzial haben . Wieso haben Savage Opress und Darth Maul ebenfalls Macht -Potenzial ? Das ist unlogisch ! Gibt es dafür eine Erklärung ? (Tris Korden (Diskussion) 14:23, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) :Die gehören zu den Nachtbrüdern, welche ebenfalls auf Dathomir leben. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:26, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::AUßerdem habe nicht nur die Nachtbrüder Macht-Potential, sondern auch alle anderen Männer aus den Clans. Jedem ist es möglich, die Macht zu benutzen, solange mindestens ein Elternteil machtsensitiv ist. (Anakin ist da natürlich eine Ausnahme.) Falls das in der TCW-Folge so gesagt wird und du es nicht falsch verstanden hast, ist es eine Fehlinformation. MfG Corran (Diskussion) 14:28, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Seite löschen Wie kann man eine Seite löschen? (Tris Korden (Diskussion) 18:52, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC)) :Das kann nur ein Admin. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 19:06, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Das können nur Admins. Du kannst aber in den Artikel, der in deinen Augen gelöscht werden soll, einen Löschantrag einfügen, der dann, sofern begründet und mit einer Signatur inklusive Zeitstempel versehen, von den Admins registriert und bei Übereinstimmung in die Tat umgesetzt wird. Den Quellcode für den Löschantrag findest du hier. Den ausgefüllten Code einfach in die oberste Zeile des Quelltextes des Artikels, der in deinen Augen gelöscht werden soll, einfügen und speichern. Schönen Abend wünsche ich. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 19:07, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ID-Nummern und Abwahlen Hey Leute, ich hab gleich zwei Fragen an euch: 1. Wie und wann werden Abwahlen bei Exzellent und Lesenswert gestartet? 2. Warum haben einige Klone ID-Nummern wie CT-XXXXXX und andere welche wie CT-XX/XXXX? (X=Ziffer)? Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:49, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Zu 1.: Eine Abwahl kann jede/r Benutzer/in vorschlagen. Dann wird zunächst eine - zeitlich unbefristete - Begutachtungsphase angestoßen, in welcher der Artikel verbessert werden kann, um den Status beizubehalten. Geschieht dies nicht, wird irgendwann (meistens nach einigen Monaten) ein Administrator die Abstimmung zur Abwahl beginnen, mit dem Hinweis, ob der Artikel heruntergestuft werden oder das Prädikat ersatzlos verlieren soll. Zu 2. weiß ich leider auch nichts ... da musst du die SW-Autoren fragen ;-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:56, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Wenn das Wort "Klone" fällt muss ich natürlich dazu Stellung nehmen. Ich muss zu diesen Thema jedoch sagen, dass sich dazu bisher, meines Wissens, nirgendwo eine offizielle Erklärung finden lässt. The Clone Wars fällt sowieso in solchen Dingen meist aus dem Rahmen, vor allem, wenn es um Genauigkeiten geht. Die Autoren der Bücher sprechen sich ja meist auch nicht gerade ab und so entstehen solche Abweichungen. Falls das jedoch gewollt sein sollte habe ich einige Erklärungsvorschläge, doch das ist NUR SPEKULATION, und ich weiß das soetwas nicht verwendet werden kann und darf. Tut mir Leid wenn ich mir nicht die Zeit nehme jetzt genau zu recherchieren, aber das kann ich ja in nächster Zeit vielleicht, wenn ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe ;-) - Klon-Kommandanten haben meist vierstellige ID-Nummern. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass sie aus den normalen Schüben auf Kamino aussortiert wurden und spezielles Training erhielten, vor allem von Alpha-17 nachträglich. Bei den Klonen mit dem Querstrich denke ich dass, die Nummer vor dem Strich die Zahl des Schubes ist. Klone werden ja in Geburts-Kohorten aufgezogen, die später die Züge einer Kompanie darstellen. - Hierzu siehe man Jai'galaar, auch bekannt als Captain Jag. Er wird als Mitglied des "berühmten CT-5 Schubes" bezeichnet. Normale Klonkrieger, z.B Jesse - CT-5597, mit dieser vierstelligen Nummer könnten sogar nicht einmal in Tipoca City gezüchtet worden sein, sondern in einer Anlage auf Coruscant, oder in den anderen Brutstätten Baran Wu oder Su Des, auf Kamino. Hier wiedersprechen sich einige Quellen, doch in allem drei wurden Klonkrieger der 501. Legion gezüchtet und ausgebildet. So ich hoffe das war genug spekulliert. Aber ich kann euch sagen, diese Frage hat meine Neugierde geweckt und ich werde deshalb noch intensiver Zusammenhänge suchen :D Wie gesagt: Wenn ich was herausfinde werde ich es hierhin oder auf Bens Diskussionseite schreiben, da er es war, der die Frage stellte ;) Viele lieben Grüße von RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:41, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::So ich bin es nochmal. Ich habe nachgeforscht und einiges herausgefunden. Bei einem Vergleich der Geschichten und der Nummern kam heraus, dass Kamino-Klone der ersten 200.000 (die, die von Yoda nach Geonosis mitgenommen wurden) in der Regel eine Nummer in diesem Stil haben: CT-XX/XX-XXXX. Dies ist bei den meisten der Fall, jedoch gibt es hie und da Ausnahmen. Klone, die einer späteren Generation angehören, wie zum Beispiel die Domino-Einheit, hatte solche Nummern: CT-XX-XXXX oder CT-XXX oder CT-XXXX. Das war nur meine Erkenntnis und ist wie schon in meiner vorigen Nachricht angekündigt NICHT offiziell. Viele Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:21, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gasriese von Endor Hallo, ich wollte mal wissen, wieso man in Star Wars ep.6 Auf endor am Himmel nie den Gasriesen sieht, um den Endor ja kreist.DasDa (Diskussion) 17:16, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ein ungelöstes Mysterium Datei:;-).gif. Angeblich soll Tana (der Ewok-Name für Endor) durch eine Naturkatastrophe ausgelöscht worden sein. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:01, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Wie soll das angehen, wenn der Gasriese Endor sowohl in den Filmen als auch in den Videospielen zu sehen ist? Hier ist ja nur die Frage, weshalb er vom Mond aus nicht zu sehen ist. Wobei ich meine, dass man den Gasriesen vom Planeten aussieht. Das wird in einigen Romanen erzählt, ich bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:43, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Vorweg zur Klarstellung: Endor ist ein Mond, der um den Gasriesen Endor (Planet) kreist. Jetzt stellt euch mal unseren realen Mond vor: Manchmal ist er von de Erde aus zu sehen, und manchmal nicht (das nennt man dann Neumondphase). Da der Waldmond ja Tag- und Nachtzeiten hat, muss er (anders als unser Mond) wohl relativ zum Planeten Endor rotieren. Daraus folgt, dass man den Gasriesen nur zu bestimmten Zeiten am Himmel des Waldmondes sieht und zu anderen Zeiten nicht – vielleicht nennen die Ewoks das dann „Neu-Tana“? Datei:;-).gif) Außerdem sieht man ja in Episode VI nur eine ganz kurze Zeit auf Endor (höchstens ein paar Tage), so dass sich die Abwesenheit des Gasriesen am Himmel damit gut erklären lässt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:52, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Yodas Spezies Wie heißt Yodas Spezies, Whill oder homa ? DasDa (Diskussion) 12:10, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Der Name ist nicht bekannt. Darum einfach "Yodas Spezies". MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:12, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Was passiert mit Asoka Tano nach der 5. Staffel von The Clone Wars Hallo Falls jemand weiß, was mit Asoka nach der 5. Clone Wars Staffel passiert, möge mir bitte eine Nachicht schreiben. Und weil das hier die Dissskussionsseite ist und wenn keiner eine Antwort hat die Frage hat, Theoriehen die mir beim nachdenken eingefallen sind: Theorie 1: Sie geht zu Lux Bonteri nach Onderon. Man bemerkt in den Episoden in denen Beide vorkommen, dass Asoka was für Ihn übrig hat und da sie jezt nicht mehr an den Jedi-Kodex gebinden ist, kann mann sich den Rest denken. Theorie 2: JJ Abrams möchte ihre Geschichte in einem der Neuen Filme zuende Erzählen. Theorie 3: Die Handlungsstränge die für Clone Wars noch Folgen sollen, dass einer von Asokas Weg nach der 5. Staffel weitergeht. Ich Möchte gern wissen was mit Ihr passiert, weil ich keine offenen Enden mag und sie einer meiner Lieblingscharaktäre im SW-Universum ist. Gumiberchenimperator (Diskussion) 12:43, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe mal ihrgendwo gelesen, dass nach Ende der 5. Staffel noch einige Folgen kommen werden, welche offene Fragen lösen sollen. Über Ahsokas Zukunft weiß man so weit ich weiß noch nichts, aber deine Thesen erscheinen mir plausibel Bis dies jedoch durch offizielle Quellen bestätigt wird, müssen wir weiterhin im Dunkeln tappen. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:03, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) The old republic Ich möchte mich bei TOR anmelden. Ich habe schon mehrere Namen versucht aber es klappt nicht. Kann mir jemand helfen ?(Tris Korden (Diskussion) 15:58, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) :Du solltest dir gründlich die Anweisungen durchlesen und befolgen. Es kann gut möglich sein, dass bestimmte Anzeigenamen bei der Anmeldung bereits vorhanden sind, da muss man oft ein bisschen ausprobieren. Als ich mich angemeldet habe, brauchte ich ebenfalls einige Anläufe zur Namensgebung meines Accounts, weil einige Namen nicht gingen oder bereits vorhanden waren. Mein Tipp: Einfach weiter probieren! MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:09, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wie geht das Liebes Jedipedia Team meine Frage ist wie erstelle ich einen JPG eintrag? Smoby (Diskussion 12:23, 20. Okt. 2013‎ :Was meinst du mit JPG. JP ist klar, aber das G ist mir schleierhaft. Datei:;-).gif Und Signatur (~~~~) nicht vergessen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:50, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Weiterleitung Hallo, ich würde gerne wissen, wie man artikel weiterleitet, da das einige echt nötig hätten. Vielen Dank, Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 14:23, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ich kann dir gerne sagen, wie man eine Weiterleitung erstellst, aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir nicht so recht klar, was du mit „da das einige echt nötig hätten“ meinst? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:55, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich meine artikel wie Lord Kras, Lord Eddels und Die Leere. Soweit ich weiß, müssten sie eigentlich „Kras“, „Eddels“ und „Leere“ heißen. Danke,Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 16:03, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Nein. Lord Eddels ist korrekt, denn hierbei handelt es sich um ein Pseudonym. Die Leere ist ebenfalls korrekt, da die Wüste nunmal Die Leere genannt wird. Was Lord Kras betrifft: Dieser müsste tatsächlich bloß Kras heißen, allerdings hat das nichts mit einer Weiterleitung zu tun – in diesem Fall verschiebt ein Administrator oder ein Jedi-Ritter den Artikel einfach. Ich werde Kras mal verschieben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:06, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::In Ordnung.(Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 16:08, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) :::::Hey, du kannst einen Verschiebungsantrag anordnen, indem du oben bei einem Artikel einfügst. -- Dunkler Lord der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 12:54, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Meister von...? Wer war der meister von? Thame Cerulian Darth Bane Darth Plageuis Adia Galia Kit Fisto (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Hno-16 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:21, 10. Nov. 2013‎) : Suche die Namen doch einfach in der Jedipedia... In der Infobox des jeweiligen Artikels findest du auch einen Absatz über "Meister"... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:07, 12. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Um deine Frage zu beantworten: *Thame Cerulians Meister war in Jünglinggstagen Yoda und später Meister Unskette. *Darth Bane bezog seine Kenntnisse aus Holocronen, wurde jedoch auch von dem Sith Qordis geschult. *Darth Plagueis' Meister war Darth Tenebroeus einem Bith. *Adi Gallias Meister ist unbekannt, Yoda müsste sie jedoch als Jüngling unterrichtet haben. *Kit Fistos Meister war Yoda. ::Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir behilflich sein. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 15:28, 12. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Jedipedia-App Seid gegrüßt, ihr wunderbaren Wesen die mir so viel Wissen gegeben haben ;D Also es wäre richtig hammer wenn es eine Jedipedia-App gäbe! Dann könnten ich und andere mehr Artikel lesen und öfters ^^ kennt sich jemand bei euch im Team denn mit sowas aus? Würde mir'n Keks freuen, sogar dafür bezahelen ^^ :D MfG euer Revan-Fanboy :D Revaniter (Diskussion) 18:30, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Wär Cool, oder das man sich Jedipedia auf den Computere Desktop ziehen könnteStar Warser (Diskussion) 09:23, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ziehe einfach die URL auf den Desktop, dann hast du Jedipedia mit Symbol darauf. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:07, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Station Cash Clone Wars Adventures Can man sc codes mit E-Mail erhalten? (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kevinsch (Diskussion 17:50, 5. Dez 2013) Jediquote und Zitatsammlungen Hallo liebe Jedipedianer, mir ist aufgefallen, dass es zu Artikeln, die speziell für Zitate einer jeweiligen Person erstellt worden sind, zwei unterschiedliche Kategorien gibt, nämlich Kategorie:Jediquote und Kategorie:Zitatsammlung. Die "Kategorie:Jediquote" beinhaltet deutlich mehr Artikel als die "Kategorie:Zitatsammlung", allerdings sind die "Jediquote"-Seiten so gut wie alle nicht vorhanden. Meine Fragen: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen den beiden? Und: wäre es nicht sinnvoller, alle in EINE Kategorie zu packen? Vielen dank im Voraus... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:18, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hat es irgendwo eine Zeitleiste mit den wichtigsten Daten und vlt. auch Details?